Tommy's Moemon Adventure
by TheDragonsInferno
Summary: Tommy Krashita embarks on a journey with beautiful and mysterious creatures known as Moemon. As he travels through the Kanto region he meets many friends and foes, leading to a battle that could decide the fate of the planet. He strives to collect the 8 badges, with the aim of becoming the champion but his rival Jordan stands in his way. Rated M for language and sex references
1. Chapter 1

I am the LIGHTNINGPUNISHER

Tommy's Moemon Adventure:

Chapter 1:

* * *

Tommy awoke from his sleep, hearing a loud cry from outside. It was late morning in Pallet Town. Pallet Town was normally quiet, the occasional traveller walking through, Pidgeys normally singing and, every now than again, a noise from the pokemon lab.

Posters of the band Disturbed and the movie "The Expendables" decorated his room as well as pictures of girls and posters of Moemon. He had a giant flat screen TV with a Nintendo Wii console next to it. He had a king sized bed to "satisfy his needs with a second person" as his mother told him.

Tommy Krashita was 16, with jade-green eyes, dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and a pure passion for Moemon. Ever since he was born he had loved and wanted to befriend Moemon. But in only a few days he would turn 17 and be able to leave on his own journey.

It was summer time in Kanto, bird moemon were singing, flowers were in full bloom and the sun was sitting high in the morning sky. It was surprisingly not hot this year, only warm and sunny.

Tommy lived alone with his mother as his parents had split up when he was only five. His father moved to Hoenn and remarried; he already has a daughter named Emily and worked at the Petelburg gym.

Tommy and the town professors son, Jordan Oak had both been obsessed with Moemon for a long time. Soon they will leave on their journeys to become better than the other, always rivaling each other whilst keeping the competition healthy.

Tommy rose from his bed, noticing he was wearing black PJ's decorated with pokeballs. They were a gift from his mom for graduating from school in Viridian City 2 months prior. He learnt all about law, Heath (how to heal a pokemons paralysis, poison, burn etc), type advantages, Pokemon locations, gym leaders and finally, travel.

Tommy listened for any noise and heard the cry again. He sprinted outside to see his neighbor, Professor Samuel Oak hiding in a nearby tree; the base surrounded by 3 very angry Rattata.

Oak was wearing a red shirt, brown trousers with a brown leather belt, all covered by a white coat. His grey hair blended by his wrinkled tan skin. His dark brown eyes seemed to brim with wisdom. He looked in his late 60's and had been researching Pokemon for most his life. There were rumors that the professor was a top trainer when he was a child.

The Rattata wore a violet dress reaching from her shoulders to just past her waist. The dress had a cream colored circle in the centre. She wore long purple socks which stretched up to above her knee. On her feet were cream colored heels. She had white gloves on her hand which she moved in a flexing motion.

"Tommy!" the professor cried "help meeeeeee!" Tears were welling up in Oaks eyes, fearful of what his fate was to be.

The Rattata ignored Tommy, they were too fixated on Oak to have the sense to turn around and see who the professor was talking to. "Come on professor, come down here so I can give you what's coming to you!" one of the Rattata spat in disgust. Oak wiggled higher up the tree, whimpering as he stared at Tommy in half expectancy/half gratitude.

Tommy knew that the professor always had a Pokemon in his bag. As moemon professor he did more then study them; he caught them for new trainers to start their journeys. Tommy looked around frantically, until his eyes lay on the brown bag 30 meters away.

He ran for the bag but one of Rattata, startled by the noise Tommy was making behind it, turned and began chasing him.

He dove for the bag and reached in. His hand met a ball like object and pulled it out. It was a ball gag...

The Ratata was almost upon him looking intent on hurting him. Tommy tore into the bag. He found a pokeball and threw it.

* * *

A weary figure woke from his deep slumber, feeling that something was wrong. He sensed that there was trouble brewing. Eager to find out what was wrong, Jordan Oak got out of bed and began to dress. His phone began to vibrate. "Your grandfathers lab" the voice on the phone said in a dark tone. Jordan grabbed his pocketknife and left his house, running towards the towns lab.

* * *

A brilliant white light was emitted from the pokeball. What emerged was what Tommy believed to be a beautiful Moemon.

She wore a oversized yellow and had bright blue skin tight jeans with a tail sticking out the back. Her brown hair was put into a ponytail on the right side of her face. Her ruby red eyes had a playful yet cheeky look to them.

Tommy liked his choice. He had never seen anything quite like her, she was beautiful. If he got to choose any moemon in the world it would be her at the moment.

"Alright" the Pokemon said fist pumping. "Let's kick some rat ass!"

* * *

thats right, I'm back.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy's Moemon Adventure:

Chapter 2:

* * *

Jordan sprinted through the streets of Pallet, rushing to Tommy's house. Whatever was going on, he supposed he should get all the help he could get.

When he reached Tommy's house he tapped on his bedroom window. He wasn't in his room.

"Crap!" Jordan exclaimed. A loud scream rang across pallet, engulfing all its inhabitants with the terrible sound.

He rushed to find the source of the sound only to see Tommy and Moemon battling 3 rattata.

* * *

The Moemon charged at the Rattata, tackling her to the ground. The Rattata screamed as she struggled against the Moemon to no prevail. "Just… go to sleep," the Moemon whispered. She suddenly punched the rattata full force in the face, knocking it out cold.

The other two rattata heard the cry of their friend and bolted away from the tree, Oak letting out a sigh of relief.

"Alright bitches! Who's next?" the Moemon asked coolly. One of the rattata jumped at her only to be met with a foot flying into the side of her skull.

"Another one bites the dust!" sung the Moemon. The last rattata standing was quivering in fear. "Come at me bro" the Moemon jeered with a cheeky smile on her face.

The rattata looked at her friends and then at the Moemon. She grabbed her friends arms and dragged them away as quickly as possible.

Tommy stared at her in awe. She was absolutely amazing. At this moment Jordan came bursting in. All of us stared at him.

"What's wrong?" he enquired, "did I miss something?"

"You missed a whole fight where I kicked ass" the Moemon said bluntly. "Umm… OK" Jordan frowned, puzzled.

Tommy explained what had happened to his friend. "Ohh so I did hear screaming. Grandpa, why did they attack you?"

"Well I was looking around route 1 and… I kind of interrupted them having a three way." the Professor said sheepishly.

"…" said Jordan.

"…" said Tommy.

The friends burst out laughing hysterically.

"Well, ah... thanks for your help Tommy" the proffeser sweat-dropping.

"It's fine" tommy welcomed, "but I couldn't have done it without her" he patted her head.

"That's cool" said the Moemon. "I'm a squirtle by the way" she said, offering Tommy her hand. Tommy took it and shook it. "I'm tommy" he replied. "And I'm Jordan," Jordan greeted, extending his left hand (her right was occupied. The squirtle grabbed his hand and Jordan fell to the ground in pain. The squirtle held up her left hand to tommy. "Electric hand buzzer" she grinned.

"Tommy" interrupted the professer, "be sure to come to lab in 3 days for your first Moemon."

"Will do prof." Tommy agreed nodding. "Thanks squirtle, return".

"Righty-o then tommy, see ya soon" the squirtle said cheerily before returning to its moeball.

With that they departed.

* * *

3 days later:

Tommy arrived at the pokemon lab. He felt a tinge of happiness as he walked through that door.

"Ohh hi tommy said the professor. For your first Moemon you can choose out of a bulbasaur, squirtle or a charmander."

He walked over to his bag and took out three moeballs.

"Let me stop you right their Oak" said Tommy. "I'll just have the squirtle that I used three days ago."

"Thanks Tommy, that makes it so much easier on me," The professor sighed, handing Tommy the ball.

Jordan rushed into the room, "hey gramps I'm 17 today. Can I choose a Moemon before tommy shows-".

He stared at Tommy. Tommy gave him a satisfied smirk. "Grrrrrrr! how could you possible beat me to the lab!? I sprinted all the way and you still got here first!"

"Woah, calm down, I will beat you in everything anyway" Tommy grinned.

Jordan snatched a moeballs of the desk. "Let's find out if its EVERYTHING" he smiled evilly.

"What do ya mean" Tommy asked scratching his head.

"LET'S GAVE A MOEMON BATTLE!" Jordan yelled.

"No" Samuel said sharply. "The equipment in here Is far too important. If you want to battle then go outside." he pointed at the door.

"Fine" Jordan groaned, leaving the building, Tommy close behind him.

"Alright tommy let's go!" Jordan challenged.

"Fine" tommy yawned throwing a moeball, "go squirtle". The squirtle looked at tommy. "So your my new master… no not master, acquaintance. I refuse to call anyone master, it's self humbling" the squirtle said nodding to herself.

I had to choose the one with obedience issues tommy thought facepalming.

Go bulbasaur! Jordan yelled. Tommy and squirtle snapped back to reality.

Bulbasaur had short green hair with red eyes. She was wearing a dark-green dress with lighter spots of green decorating it. She also wore green gloves that reached from her fingertips to just below her sholders.

"So your my opponent bulbasaur, this should be fun," smiled squirtle, cracking her knuckles.

"Likewise my friend," replied the bulbasaur.

* * *

How will this turn out, find out tomorrow.

Review please. Thanks to the guys who stayed twitch me through account jumping


	3. Chapter 3

Before we start I just want to thank you all for favoring/following this story. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for reviewing.

DarkWolfAssassin: I would help except I know nothing bout hard drives.

Malory79080: here you go, bud

Tommy's Kanto Adventure:

Chapter 3:

* * *

A howling gust of wind arose from the trees at the lab, the summer sun scorching the land. Tommy and Jordan's battle was about to get underway.

"Tackle" yelled Tommy, squirtle smashing bulbasaur into the ground.

Suddenly squirtle felt light-headed and stumbled.

"Haha, how do you like my leach seed?" bulbasaur bragged.

"Bitch…" squirtle muttered tackling her again.

"Now bubble!" bubbles hit the bulbasaur from all sides, putting her into a daze. She stumbled and fell to the ground, dizzy.

Bulbasaur got up and dove on top of squirtle.

"Put bubbles in her eyes ordered Tommy. Squirtle did so, temporally blinding the foe.

"Now tackle her as hard as you can!". Squirtle complied, pile driving the bulbasaur, knocking it out cold.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN!" screamed Jordan who was looking at Tommy.

Tommy smiled evilly. "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS WIN!" Jordan shouted at the sky.

"I win because you suck balls at everything" Tommy answered coolly.

"NOOOOOO" yelled Jordan as he ran away.

After Tommy explained to his mother, received the moedex and all that jazz:

Tommy finally left Pallet and arrived in route one. He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw squirtle. "Hey, aren't you gunna give me a name?"

"Name?" Asked Tommy. "What do you mean?"

"You really are new to this aren't you. Trainers give their Moemon names to symbolize ownership. So I ask again, what's my name?"

"Umm…" Tommy said for about 10 minutes. "How about Hera? Queen of the Greek gods.

"…I guess it's ok…" murmured Hera.

"I should probably check your data" murmured Tommy, opening the moedex.

Moemon: Squirtle

Name: Hera

Species: Tiny Turtle Moemon

Type: Water

Current Level: 10

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Squirtle are omnivorous

Ability: Torrent

Height: 4'3"

Weight: 92.4lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

Evolves into: Wartortle ( Lv 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Squirtle are usually very happy, upbeat moemon, who are almost always in a good mood. They are very well liked due to the fact that they are easy to get along with (in most cases), and treat their trainers with great deference. There are few exceptions that think badly of their trainers. Those that are not obedient have a hidden great respect for their masters that they will not show. They are great in the bedroom as they can get turned on very easily and have the tightest pussies of the three starters.

"Tsundere…" murmured Tommy.

" Lets just chill in this route. I don't want to do anything else today" tommy drawled lazily.

"… except make a pact, right?" Hera cocked her head quizzically.

"A pact?" Tommy scratched his head. "What's a pact?" he asked.

Hera whispered in his ear.

"No way, absolutely not" Tommy shook his head with his forearms making an X over his chest. "I have principles."

"Please, do enlighten me"

"I won't have sex with or have fantasies of a non-human thing for one."

"I've heard enough of your boring shit"Hera yawned. "You either go against your principles and make a pact, or I can legally leave you and go into the wild."

"W-wait what?" Tommy yelled, shocked.

"Moemon league rules clearly state that if you don't have sex with your Moemon within the first 24 hours of ownership, the Moemon is free."

"Give me some time to think…"

"You have an hour" Hera said. "In the mean time I'll taking a nap."

* * *

4 hours later:

It was late afternoon when Hera was woken. She looked up in her masters (even though she refuses to call him that) face.

"So… what was your decision" she asked groggily.

"Well I want to travel with you don't I? If keeping you means going against my principles then so be it. All I know is that your worth it."

Hera's eyes widened. "Well I would but a certain cunt who I will not name would have the story removed again."

"Aww, ok. HANG ON! I said an hour and you took 4 fucking hours you stupid bastard.

* * *

He really is the hitler of Fanfiction. I really don't like him… do me a favor and send a dozen assassins after him. You'd receive a handsome reward…

also I was tossing whether I should have Squirtle named Quinn but after my extended family followed me (you guys) I didn't have the heart to change it.

Review guys

review question:

Zelda or Mario or Sonic

Can I also quickly thank you all for everything, love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest: OK then

Malory79080: I can understand not liking Mario, it can get really fuckin frustrating at times. And yes, Jordan's based off one of my best friends.

DarkWolfAssassin: I run my entire story from my iPod touch. I've got to say Mario's probably my favorite. Zelda's hard to judge coz I just recently started playing Ocarina of Time and that's my first Zelda.

Chapter 4

* * *

In a deep underground lair, hundreds of grunts from a shady organization gathered in a large room. The male grunts wore shirts with a large crimson R in the center. They also wore long black pants, grey boots, grey gloves, a grey belt and a black berets.

The female wore the same on the top half, but had long boots that reached 3/4 the way up her leg, complemented with VERY short shorts.

The room had a lounge and desk surrounded by 8 plants symbolizing the eight executives of team rocket.

There was a man sitting at the desk, his back to the crowd. The two men either side of him stepped forward, one had turquoise hair the other purple.

"Our leader is about to deliver an awe-inspiring speech" announced the blue head. "We need absolute silence before he can begin" continued the purple haired man that the grunts new to be Gandel, the homosexual executive. No sound was emitted from any of the loyal grunts, their eyes transfixed on the executives. "It is our deepest pleasure to give you… GIOVANNI!" the executives told.

Giovanni got out of his chair and turned around. The executives kneeled at his feet, the grunts following their example. Giovanni had a clean-shaven face, dark brown hair, pale white skin and dark brown eyes. He had a pale purple shirt with an expensive black suit over the top. He spoke in a deep voice with a thick polish accent.

" I have gathered you today to inform you of our plans. We aim to achieve domination, first in Kanto, then Johto and finally: The World."

"To do this I have divided a Flying Fortress that has the power to create hideous fires, monstrous storms, harsh blizzards, dangerous floods and insane hurricanes. In order to make this plan succeed we need a feather from each of the five legendary birds; Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia and Ho-oh."

"Just one feather possesses the DNA we need to clone them and use them to do our bidding. Once we have all five feathers we will be unstoppable."

"With this kind of power the entire planet will be at its knees, granting me the power to do whatever I choose. I will be your emperor and you my empire. Together we will change humanity. Together we will rule over the earth."

Giovanni threw up his fist, all the grunts followed. "Hail Giovanni" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Tommy stepped through the automatic doors of Viridian's Moemon centre.

It was twilight, darkness was moving in rapidly. That was a big issue in Viridian. Even though the streets were illuminated there have been many reports of people being mugged, murdered and raped.

It was for this reason Tommy was in a hurry to get a room for the night. He walked up to the counter and waited in line. The nurse behind the counter was kind of cute, with her blue eyes and pink hair.

Then he saw what she was wearing. She had on a pink maid outfit with white shoes and a white hat with a red + on the front. He wondered if a nurse was even allowed to wear such a thing.

When it was his turn he walked right up to the counter. "Hello there, I'm Nurse Joy. What can I help you with today?"

"Can I please have a room for the night?"

She checked her database. "I'm sorry, we don't seem to have a vacancy for tonight. You can share with me if you'd like."

Blood spurted from Tommy's nose. "S-sure miss, that's fine" Tommy said, evil thoughts spreading through his mind.

Something flashed on her computer screen. "Oh it looks like I overlooked the corner room. Here's your key" she bent over the counter and handed him his room key. He accepted it graciously and thanked her.

"Don't thank me yet, the lady next door to you has something against guys. I think it had something to do with her childhood" she whispered. "If she sees you she might hurt you for no apparent reason…" she trailed off, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine" he said reassuringly. He went into his room and dived on the bed. He got changed and was about to get into bed when he was knocked onto the bed.

He looked up and saw Hera standing over him, grinning evilly.

"How did you get out of your Moeball?" Tommy asked confused.

"Oh I can get out whenever I want" Hera waved her hand.

"Ok then, why are you out?"

"You know when you told me no sex?"

Tommy sighed, "yes" he groaned.

"We should get Britain and US to reunite to kill this hitler " she grinned.

"I don't like him, he ruined my sex life. That's all. You can send him hate mail for all I care but he's not worth it." Tommy stated outright.

* * *

Follow what Tommy says

Please leave a Review

Review question Arceus or black/white Kyurum


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em up.

malory79080: I haven't got black2/white2 yet so I can't really say. Arceus is really strong ( the power of god) but Kyurum looks so much cooler.

DarkWolfAssassin: hey, even though your just skimming these chapters your showing support. That is a real big compliment to me mate, thank you.

Guest: I'd have to agree but only because I haven't used Kyurum.

Chapter 5:

* * *

Tommy woke up in the late hours of the morning, his body aching all over from all the training Hera did on him, leaving him with gashes on his arm.

He slowly got up and put on his clothes. He looked over to his bed and saw Hera lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully carrying a childish smile on her face.

Tommy suddenly had an evil thought. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bucket. He proceeded to fill it with ice-cold water he walked over to her and tipped the buckets contents all over Hera's body.

As soon as the water made contact Hera jumped up and hit Tommy in the stomach. It was super effective.

Tommy flew across the room, landing on his back just in front of the door. Tommy's head was spinning. His vision was out of focus. He struggled to his feet and took a step, only to be tackled onto the floor.

His vision regained focus and he saw Hera straddle him, a VERY unhappy look on her face.

"Tommy Krashita if you do that ever again I will slit your throat!"

Tommy gulped and nodded, eyes wide with fear. "Ok then, good," she said sweetly.

She got off him and helped him up. Tommy clutched his chest which had severe bruising on it, possibly some fractured ribs. He was breathing heavily, obviously winded.

Tommy struggled to the bathroom and doubled over, throwing up in the toilet. When he had done he was breathing hard, trying to repossess some breath.

* * *

An hour later Tommy and Hera headed west to route 22. Hera beat off many Moemon until they came to the gate.

There was a police officer at the gate with an annoyed look on his face. "You can't pass unless you have the bolder badge," he grunted gruffly.

"Damn" Tommy murmured.

"Now go, you're the second person I've had to turn away today!"

"Who's the other?"

"He's behind you"

Tommy whipped around, only to find…

"Hey Tommy" Jordan said amused, when will you ever be ahead of me?"

"You might be geographically ahead but I'm ahead in strength".

"Enlighten me with a battle?"

"Always" Tommy's smile faded. "Can you wait an hour, I've got to go and get someone. "

Tommy hurried back to the route and began searching. He fought countless Mankey and Rattata until he finally laid eyes on what he'd been searching for.

She wore a short brown skirt and a cream-colored shirt with small red wings spurting from her back. Her scruffy, light brown hair, were complemented by her fiery brown eyes.

"Hera, this is the one we want," Tommy said sternly. "I need you to weaken her."

"That's fine, if I get to sleep afterward" Hera said.

"You can sleep for as long as you want…" Hera smiled happily. "AFTER WE BEAT JORDAN" he specified. She slumped over dramatically. "Fine" she growled.

They looked up and saw the Spearow had its back to them. Hera ran towards it and tackled her. The Spearow twisted and pecked Hera on the head repetitively. Hera used water gun and the Spearow was airborne. When she landed she charged at Hera. Hera dodged and sent a bubble into the back of her head.

As she collapsed Tommy hurled a Moeball as smoothly as Drew Brees throws a gridiron ball. The Spearow was captured instantly, leaving the red and white ball on the ground. Tommy stalked over to it and picked it up and released her.

"Hi master", she said cheerily, "are you going to give me a name?"

"At least she's obedient" Tommy thought. "How about Krisa?"

"Krisa is good" nodded Krisa.

Tommy opened his moedex and flipped to her data.

Moemon: Spearow

Name: Krisa

Species: Tiny Bird Moemon

Type: Normal/ Flying

Current Level: 12

Scarcity: uncommon

Diet: Spearow eat meat

Ability: Keen Eye

Height: 4'25"

Weight: 96.2lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Fighting, Grass, Bug

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

Attacks: Growl, peck, leer

Evolves into: Fearow ( Lv 20)

Evolves From: None

Info: Spearow are famously known for being one of the most aggressive moemon, attacking almost anything. Spearow are very good in both battle and in bed, which is why they are well liked by trainers. Spearow are mainly aggressive in bed, as well as strong-willed and dominating. Some Spearow are kind to their masters which means they like their masters and are stronger than the average Spearow. Most trainers capture them for battle with few exceptions.

Tommy looked up and closed up the moedex. "Now Krisa, in 15 minutes we will battle my rival Jordan. I want you to give it your all."

"Ok master, I'll do my best."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

* * *

Tommy and Jordan were standing outside the badge requirement center.

"Alright Tommy get ready to lose!" Jordan smirked.

"Your looking forward to losing again huh? I'll be more than happy to comply."

Tommy and Jordan both reached for their belts.

"Go Hera!"

"Go Fityr!" yelled Jordan. Fityr was a Pidgey… with attitude.

"C'mon punk, I'll spray your brain all over the place" Fityr yelled.

"Come at me bitch" replied Hera evenly.

* * *

Looks like its battle of the hotheads, remember to Review. =)

Review Question:

Ratchet and Clank vs Jakk and Dexter


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I was just wondering if you could keep up with the reviews and favorites. It's just nice to get some feedback on how I'm going and I really enjoy seeing what you guys think.

Malory79080: I'll call you and raise you. He is based off my friend.

DarkWolfAssassin: some story changes here. Oh, and the RQ is just for you :P

Tommy's Moemon Adventure:

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Tackle!" Both trainers yelled.

Hera and Fityr both charged at each other, running head first. They clashed heads and Fityr stumbled back while Hera rubbed he skull.

"Now take my gust you hag!" Fityr screamed.

Hera smiled and closed her eyes. As the wind approached her she opened her eyes and jumped in. Just before she made contact she let loose a water gun; making the entire thing an aqua hurricane.

When Hera made contact she wasn't affected because the gust was now composed of water. Hera used the momentum from the gust to accelerate.

"Withdraw" commanded Tommy. As Hera curled into a ball she was flung from the water spiral, and hit Fityr dead center in the jaw.

Fityr went sprawling backwards, her nose bleeding like a fountain. "F-f-fuck!"

Hera laughed, "you think of yourself highly, but you are not as strong as you think. You believe that you can deal with absolutely everything thrown your way. Im the one that has come here to show you where you belong.

"I do not!" Fetyr cried.

"Sure you do, your nothing more than an arrogant child. The same goes for your master…"

Jordan looked at Hera. "What did you just say to me?!"

Hera just stared at him with cold and emotionless eyes.

Jordan turned to Tommy. "What did she just say to me?!"

Tommy sweat dropped. "Fuck this! Quick attack Fetyr!" yelled Jordan.

Fetyr darted at Hera with unbelievable speed and cut her arm. Hera jumped on her back and smashed her head against the back of Fityr's, knocking her out cold.

"Return Fityr…" growled Jordan. "C'mon Sytra!" throwing a moeball.

Bulbasaur came out, looking very tired.

She looked a Jordan. " I thought you were going to let me sleep after last night?"

"Sorry girl but we've got a battle" said Jordan nervously.

"Over here slut" nodded Hera.

"Ohh this dance again" laughed Sytra, noticing the signs of a struggle on Hera.

"Tackle" they both yelled simultaneously. After Hera's first battle, she was weakened and Sytra easily spear tackled her.

"Return…" murmured Tommy. "Help me out Krisa."

Krisa emerged with a bright smile. "who's first master?" she asked.

Tommy pointed at Sytra. "Ahh, so you will be my first blood."

"Don't count on it whore" smirked Sytra.

"Your calling me a whore when you have a semen stain on your cheek and on your dress… Hypocrite much."

"S-shut up" blushed Sytra.

"Vine whip" she shouted sprouting vines from her back like tentacle which swung at Krisa.

Krisa jumped away and grabbed one of the vines after the passed. She used the vine to propel her into Sytra, landing a peck on her shoulder.

Krisa quickly hit Sytra with a fury attack which left Sytra crying on the floor.

Krisa pecked her one more time before the Bulbasaur passed out.

"I win again Jordan, now pay up."

"Fine" handing Tommy ~300 (~ is the symbol for moe).

"Fuck you Tommy, I'm leaving!" cried Jordan, who was running away leaving Tommy there frowning.

Tommy walked through the gate that left Viridian. "Let's go to Pewter!" Tommy shouted excitedly.

"Umm, you know that you have to get through the forest first…" said the female cop guarding the gate.

Tommy looked on the other side of the gate and stared into Viridian forest.

"Aw Fu-"

* * *

After 3 hours Tommy finally managed to escape the fa- forest. He walked over to the Pewter Moemon center, his back hunched from all that walking.

"Excuse me Nurse? May I have a room for the night?"

"Certainly sir? Right this way please."

"Now if you are making a pact tonight, use room 16, if not 12".

Tommy was about to go 12 but he wasn't sure that Hera wouldn't try to have sex anyway. "I'll take the 16, just in case."

She raised an eyebrow."In case of what, exactly".

Tommy looked around and then whispered in her ear.

"Ohh, I completely understand," she nodded. "Please enjoy your stay."

When he got to the room he felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw Krisa with a blush on her face. "Are you going to make a pact with me?"

"Umm… no sorry, it's just mr Adolf Hitler won't let me."

The door of the room flew off and landed on the carpet.

"You get out of here douche! This is my fucking room and there is no way I would let a BOY be near me!"

Before him stood a utterly beautiful girl… who was walking towards him with a kitchen knife…

"Sorry!" he yelled on his way through the door.

"Ugh… men are such pigs…"

"Hey Flora! Come back to bed" a feminine voice yelled

* * *

Yes, I just did. (Nods head )

Thanks to all my supporters

Review question:

Whats the best FPS?


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, no lemon, so basically chapter 8, oh and my fav FPS would be borderlands 2. Enjoy.

Liverandonions: cool; I'm over all of it now. Quite frankly it's the best thing that could happen. Btw merry Christmas

malory79080: yes, that she is. And I intentionally made the question hard.

DarkWolfAssassin: I agree with you on all counts.

Guest: that's an awesome game.

Tommy's Moemon Adventure:

Chapter 7:

Tommy walked through the automatic doors of the gym with confidence smothered all over his face. He wiped his ass with the gym trainees (Hera took the figure of speech to literally and crapped all over a geodude).

The gym leader broke a smile and walked over. He was Asian, with black hair and dark eyes; wearing trousers, an orange t-shirt and a green over jacket.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, I'm here for your badge and your Moemon on the floor.""

"Brock Jr" he extended his hand, Tommy shaking it. "And good luck about the floor crap 'coz its gunna be the other way round."

The two got to their positions on the battlefield, drawing their moeballs of choice.

"It's 2 on 2 battles at this gym Tommy."

"Let's get to it" Tommy said in a monotone voice.

"Go Genu" Brock's geodude emerged, looking like a drug addict, with bloodshot eyes and marijuana leaves in her pockets.

"Krisa, take out this stoner."

"Hey girl, you're looking… stoned."

Genu glared angrily; "less chit-chat, more battle."

"I'm down with that…" Krisa disappeared, moving swiftly behind Genu. "Fury Attack!" Genu was hit with a quick succession of blows, knocking her over onto her chest.

Genu rolled over quicker than previously thought possible. "rock throw!" Krisa managed to dodge 3 large rocks but was unable to dodge the last one, causing her to stumble back.

"Fine then!" She flew up, dodging several rocks until she got close enough. She swooped down and hit her, several times in the back. When Genu turned around Krisa brought her head down hard, knocking Genu out cold; but leaving Krisa holding her head in aftermath.

"Nice work Tommy but I still have my ace."

"You sound awfully confident for a man outnumbered."

I may be physically outnumbered but my power is greater than both your Moemon, as I'll demonstrate now. Go Adrian."

Brock Jr's ace, an onyx materialized in front of him. Her face was hardened from many battles and her eyes were brimming with experience. Her strong, broad body was enhanced by strong, brown armor. This would be tough…

"You may have beaten my comrade however, today is not the day you beat my master and I." Adrian smiled "after all, you are a bird."

"Krisa, hit her with pursuit and then as many furies as possible."

"I intend to…". She rushed Adrian, hitting her in her jaw, leaving a satisfying *crack*. She let fly a series of punches, all hitting her armored shoulder. This kept going when Adrian burst out laughing.

"You may be the one inflicting pain but now that your this close… I can't miss." Boulders erupted from the ground, surrounding her, leaving nowhere to run.

"And now, for the final touch… rock tomb." Rock after rock smashed Krisa's ribs until, finally, she lay there, unconscious.

"Alright then Krisa, return. Like you Brock, I have saved the best for last."

Brock smirked, "a Charmander maybe?"

"Good luck with that. Go", Hera erupted from the Moeball looking angry. "You look like a hard ass, looks like its time to soften you."

"We'll see…"

Water blast and rock collided, the sheer power of both Moemon's moves leaving nothing but splotches of mud on the ground.

This went of for a minute until, instead of firing water, she used withdraw, enduring the blasts of stone.

Hera then put her plan into play, as she was enduring the blasts she began to walk forward slowly. When she was close enough she waited until Adrian hit fatigue, the perfect opening.

When there was a pause between attacks Hera dropped her arms and shot water at Adrian, encompassing her completely with H2O.

Adrian hit the floor groaning in pain. She tried to get up only to get knocked down again.

She finally managed to stand, only to find Hera was nowhere to be seen.

"Suprise motherfucker!" Hera dropped from the ceiling, tackling Adrian to the ground.

"And now you die bitch!" The biggest water bomb Tommy had ever seen dropped onto Adrian, burying her under pressure, and rendering her unconscious.

"I knew I could win" Hera smiled, panting heavily.

"Nice work" Hera returned to her ball, bound to be resting after such a battle.

"Congratulations Tommy," Brock walked over. "I didn't think you would beat me but you sure proved me wrong. An effort such as that deserves the Boulder badge."

Brock handed Tommy the grey, octagonal gym badge. "With skills like yours and some hard work, I reckon you'd give the élite four a run for their money."

Tommy grabbed the badge. "Thanks Brock, that means a lot, but its my Moemon that are the stars, not me."

"You're a kind, modest person whose heart can only guide them to a better path. I have seen firsthand how strong your bond with your Moemon is, and that will lead to greater things in life. Because I have seen this, a personal gift from me."

Brock handed Tommy a brown disc with the number 39 on its side. "This contains rock tomb, the move that defeated your Spearow. Use it wisely."

"Thanks Brock…" Tommy began walking towards the door when Brock called out to him.

"Ohh and Tommy… good luck."

Tommy nodded and walked out.

"I wonder if he is the one we have been searching for…"

The plot thickens!

Please review. Make sure you have a safe and happy Christmas. I will upload before new year unless we all die because 2012 happens late or my wi-fi/broadband fucks itself.

Review question:

Best holiday of the year?


	8. Chapter 8

Happy new year even though I'm 2 days early. Did u guys enjoy Christmas? What awesome shiz did you get?

malory79080: that's coz she is bitchy, yo. I also must agree, go Christmas.

Guest: yes but I also get happiness out of seeing other people's delighted faces when they open presents.

DarkWolfAssassin: have to agree, the time off is great and I got a ps3. :)

Tommy's Moemon adventure:

Chapter 8:

* * *

The 15 men entered the cave, swarming through it, making sure they had an agent in every part of it.

The Team Rocket members seemed to be searching for something, searching like their worthless lives depended on it.

Their presence was making the public anxious. They scattered and quickly found an exit, leaving the menacing organization to fur fill their purpose in life (Apart from annoying the crap out of you in the games.)

* * *

Tommy stopped walking and looked up. There it was; finally he'd got there. Earlier that day he'd left his overnight accommodation at the route 4 Moemon center and had resumed his quest and now, after 2 weeks since he began his journey; he had made it to Mt. Moon.

He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. He opened them and walked in.

The interior was far from exciting, the walls were thick black rock, with the occasional black onyx. But the cave held a better prize than onyx; deep within the cave, was a dark crystal, hidden by humans and Pokémon (Moemon evolved from Pokémon as civilization developed, now Pokémon are extinct) a millennia ago.

The crystal was known as the Slice of Night or Halo's Light, as it was a gigantic Moon Stone. The Halo's Light was the biggest moonstone in the world being an irregular hexagon shape, equaling to 54000m3 (60x30x30)

It weighed 2000 kg and was worth 7 billion dollars, enough money for team rocket to make another Headquarters (cough*Johto*cough) and set up several appliances for 2 decades… or some high-powered weaponry.

You know the usual, cloning devices and training facility's, and some big ass fortress. Hang on. Save the fortress for Unova.

Anyway, that's why team rocket was there, under strict orders from their leader, Giovanni (is he 80?), to recover the gem. Or at least locate it, I'm pretty sure fifteen bony men wouldn't be able to lift a 2 ton object (unless ones Chuck Norris).

The fifteen men hungrily began to search the cavern for their ever waiting prize.

* * *

Tommy nearly got around the first corner before he ran into two men, who were covered from head to toe with black clothing. The only color on their identical attires was a big red R in the center of their chests.

Both guys sneered. "Watch where your going you little shit or you might just never see tomorrow."

"And you better not get in the way or I'll throw you off Lavender tower" added the other Douche.

"Try it. I dare you." Tommy stared right into their eyes and laughed. "Unless of course, your afraid."

Something snapped in the first grunts head as he drew a knife and lunged for him.

Little did they know that Tommy had been training in Muay Thai for over a decade. He sidestepped and brought his right elbow into his head.

The other man drew his knife and threw it at Tommy. Just before the knife hit him he grabbed the other grunt and put him in front of the blade, making it pierce his stomach, cutting his intestines, causing him to collapse on the ground, screaming in pain.

He charged at the other man, slamming powerful punches and elbows into his nose, breaking it.

Tommy sent a knee flying into the mans gut, making him double over in pain. Tommy used this to his advantage, unleashing a fury of uppercuts, throwing him to the ground after the impressive combo.

He tried to get up only to be met with a large rock colliding with his head, leaving him unconscious. Tommy walked to the sobbing man and kicked him in the face.

Tommy walked down the tunnel leaving a trail of unconscious body's.

* * *

On a faraway island a man with a suit and cold eyes was looking into the crystal ball, watching the scene unfold, he turned to the man with green hair. "How much time do have before its awakened."

He chewed his lip. "Hard to tell, but the legend says it will be somewhere between the equinox of autumn and the winter solstice."

"We've got to get there before the ides of march, just to be sure."

"Agreed. We have just over a two months at the minimum, will your family be coming to?"

Aoshi closed his eyes and remembered the day his daughter conquered the Sinnoh Leauge, following in his footsteps considering he was the Kanto and Johto champion at one time. (BTW the Brock Tommy versed was the son of the Brock in the games and the one Aoshi versed. His mother is officer Jenny.)

"No just me and my strongest six Moemon. I trust your daughter will be occupied for the moment searching for you." (This occurs just before Blake's adventure and just post Dawns adventure.)

The other man sighed. "I'm such a failed father."

"Don't worry, she'll understand one day…"

* * *

Aoshi returns with another. What do you think? If you don't know who Aoshi is go and read EspeonofShadows Moemon stories. Yes I have permission.

Review Question:

Marvel vs DC


	9. Chapter 9

2 reviews, come on guys. Just so you know I was on a 6 day trip so yeah. Also thanks for reviewing DWA & Malory, love you guys. No homo…

DarkWolfAssassin: A mix of things is good, It can be annoying when somebody follows something like a religion, for example people who must have the latest apple shit. You can try to talk to them about Samsung but they won't listen.

malory79080: you can defiantly love both. Did you see the Dark Knight Rises?

Tommy's Moemon Adventure:

Chapter 9:

* * *

Tommy ran through the stone maze and made random turns. Three Team Rocket grunts were behind him and he couldn't see. Not one fucking light. On the other hand it means the grunts couldn't see him either. Well, that would be the case if it wasn't for their night vision goggles.

Bastards, they had an advantage over him even though he surpassed them in every way.

Now he couldn't fight, run, hide or rest because of some stupid piece of shit glasses that they can somehow afford.

He made out a faint ladder. "Fuck!" he thought. He realized if he climbed it they could pull him down and if he fought, well he can't see what he's hitting and they can. Advantage Blue team.

"What am I gonna fucking do?" he thought. For the moment, it seemed all hope was lost.

The man with the Silver mask and white cloak glided silently through the tunnels, Tomahawk in hand. He reached a hole and peered down into the gloom.

With his mask came several features such as night vision, laser emitters, retinal scan override and voice activation override.

What he saw made him smile. Three grunts that were ripe and ready for decapitation.

The figure smiled and jumped into the gloom.

Tommy was backed up against the wall of the cave, knife in hand. He was flanked on both sides while a 3rd blocked his path to the ladder. They inched forward, wearing grins of Satan himself. When the 3rd was directly next to the ladder, and under the hole, a figure leaped into the room, landing boot first on the firsts head then flipping. The grunt he landed on fell forward, before bringing himself back up.

The anonymous figure landed behind the first grunt and swung his tomahawk down through his skull, tainting the walls with blood while splattering brain matter all over the place. He knocked the second one down and kicked his neck, therefore breaking it.

He clasped his tomahawk before throwing it into his chest, eradicating life.

He turned to Tommy and began walking towards him.

Tommy had literally almost pissed himself. Oh wait, forget the almost.

As the assassin walked towards him he held up his knife in self-defense. The assassin stopped walking. "Don't get in my way of stopping team Jungle." He breathed.

"Jungle?"

"They wear the rocket suits to fool you and strike fear into your heart but; if you look under the rocket uniform you'll see."

He bent down and lifted up the shirt of one of the now deceased grunts, revealing an army camouflage green uniform with a black J in the centre.

"Now, if I ever see you get in the way of my wrath you can expect an arrow to throat or maybe a tomahawk chop."

Tommy nodded in agreement before there was a small explosion and he was gone.

* * *

When Tommy got out it was nightfall, he was on a grassy cliff with a narrow pathway. Tommy wasn't much for camping and night was falling.

He walked quickly down the pathway for about minutes before he heard it. A shrill narrow scream that turned his blood cold. He darted down the path as fast as his legs would take him, knife in hand.

He reached a clearing and saw two rocke- jungle grunts holding knives over this utterly beautiful girl. "Come on slut, take off your clothes." She looked up at him almost crying. "Do it now or we will kill you bitch!"

She nodded and stood up. Tommy felt this boiling rage stir from within. He had to unleash it so bad, after what happened to his best friend Nicole he finally needed some vengeance.

He stepped in and grabbed the first one in a sleeper hold. The second drew a gun and the girl dived on the ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He screamed before firing several times. Tommy swept the man he was holding to in front of him.

Most of the bullets hit the grunt, others missed except for one which caught Tommy in the right shoulder.

The impact sent him off his feet, flying sideways. He threw his blade in midair, hitting the grunt it the throat.

"I'm your doom motherfucker."

Tommy struggled to his feet and helped up the woman. "Who are you?" she said softly.

"Tommy, Tommy Krashita".

"I suppose your going to rape me as well? All guys are the same disgusting pigs." She stared daggers at him and for the first time he saw her face properly; she was the girl that's room he accidentally went into 3 chapters ago. "If you think that you can have me then your terribly mistaken." She held up a gun, "now I suggest you move your worthless hide out of here before you find something that is really out of this world" she cocked the pistol.

"Hang on. Not all men are how you say, they are not all corrupt."

"Keep talking…"

"We don't have too all be pedophiles, drug addicts and rapists. A lot of them are good, not corrupted with lies, greed and misery."

"I'm unconvinced" she said in a flat tone before raising the pistol.

"Goodbye!" Tommy said abruptly. He walked rather quickly, despite his wound. There was only two things on his mind at that moment. Namely "medical attention!" And "damn that chick is crazy."

* * *

Right-o guys, remember her because *she will return*

Also please review. Reviews good and bad tell me what to work on and what I'm doing right. Your opinions count. Well F#*k the haters, YOLO. Jks, you live an infinite amount of times in Pandora thanks to Hyperion tech.

RQ:

Best holiday destination?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to the people who reviewed. We're gunna see another death this chapter and possibly an old rival… Read and Review plz

Malory79080: I can do one better, I live in Australia. As for the dark night rises, well, it's my favorite movie.

DarkWolfAssassin: Bitches be crazy. Run fast, run far.

Tommy's Moemon (and sometimes ninja) Adventure:

Chapter 10:

* * *

Tommy stumbled into the Cerulean City Moemon center close to midnight. He had walked for half an hour after getting shot in order to protect a girl who wasn't even grateful.

He slumped on the counter and rang the bell. The young nurse came out and, of cause, she looked exactly the same as all the other nurses. "Hello and welcome to the Moemon center, How may I hel-" she stared at the wound in Tommy's shoulder. "Now don't you worry, I'll get you fixed up by the morning." Tommy nodded. He remember seeing a needle going into his arm; right before he passed out…

* * *

He awoke to the strange sensation of a tight constriction on his right arm. Wondering what the fuck it was, he looked down at it to discover what it could be. He found a plain white sling on his arm as well as a few extra bandages around his shoulder.

The memory's came flooding back to him, he remembered the cave, the crazy assassin, getting shot and most importantly, the girl. "She was pretty. Crap, no, wait Tommy, you can't make yourself a hypocrite. I wonder what her problem was…"

"Oh good, your finally awake!" The Chansy in front of his face beamed. "You were out for some time, I hope your ok…"

Tommy sat up. "Thanks for concern but really I'm fine, well I mean, I could be worse."

At that moment the nurse came in. "Oh hi there, glad to see you've finally awaken."

"Um yea, thanks for going this" He pointed to his sling.

"Why thank you. It's more than my job to help you, it's my responsibility to see you get the most efficient treatment."

"That's some attitude." He said admirably.

"Thanks. Now that your all patched up, you're free to go. I just recommend that you don't swim, sprint, fight or have sex for the next week or so."

"Ok thanks" he said before standing up and walking through the automatic doors.

* * *

Alright, go Krisa, go Hera. Both Moemon were dispersed from their moeballs a look of shock and concern on their faces.

Hera was the first to speak up. "Tommy… what happened to you?"

"Got shot saving some ungrateful girl" he shrugged.

"We'll, can we cheer you up anyway?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can."

"Sex?"

"No, battling." He silently thanked the nurse for her recommendations. "And besides, I'm not allowed to have sex on this site, it does have rules you know."

The girls pouted. "If battling will cheer you up let's go battle some dickheads. Besides we have all this pent-up anger from not being in the last 2 chapters."

"Infact…" said Hera, "let's go squash some mother fuckers. I will annihilate them all."

"Um… Good, where should we go first? Any ideas Krisa?"

Krisa quirked up "We should head to the nugget bridge, its famous for its battles."

"Then that's where we'll head."

* * *

When Tommy arrived at the bridge he was shocked at what he saw. Six lifeless body's all on the floor, detectives having the area roped off. The body's had one thing in common; a team Jungle uniform…

"Horrific huh?" Said a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Jordan studying the scene. "They all came here as if lambs ro the slaughter." Jordan turned to him "do you hear them?"

"Hear what?"

Jordan flicked his tounge in and out quickly 4 times. "Do you hear the lambs Tommy?"

Tommy facepalmed. "Don't tell me you watched that movie on crack again?"

"Well um… er… I've seen enough. Lets get out of here and talk, maybe even a battle."

Tommy sighed "I agree, let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

On the other side of the bridge the assassin with the silver mask watched as the scene unfolded before him.

"I've saved the world once with the help of Aoshi, maybe this boy will help me do so again…"

He opened his horoscope book and read aloud: "One day soon, heroes will return, enemy's show their true identities and the fate of earth is decided, one day… " he closed the book and looked up at the sky, trying to make sense of it.

* * *

At a local cafe, Tommy and Jordan were talking intently about recent events. "Then I got shot and made it here…"

"Sounds like you've had an interesting few days; it kinda makes me feel like my life's boring."

Tommy nodded, "have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately?"

Jordan looked around and leaned forward. "The other day when I was training, I heard a cry, two men with the rocket uniforms had caught a Kadabra, one of them mentioned something about needing a teleporter to assist in their plan. Do you have any idea what it could be?

Not a clue, all I know is that whatever it is, it can't be good…" he trailed off staring into space.

"Did he forget about us?" Asked Krisa.

"The bastard better not have or I'll show him a thing or two." Hera replied angrily.

"Let's forget all this doom and gloom for a minute and have a battle shall we?"

"Sounds good, I could use some stress relief. "

* * *

Couldn't we all?

Thanks for reading and please review

Review question of the day: Which country/ state do you live in?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all my sexy reviewers. I wuv u all.

Guest: My brother was just there (dafuq if your my bro I will seriously kick your ass for stalking if not best wishes and my apologies.)

DarkWolfAssassin: Manhattan would be my fav place there. Oh and about the fourth wall *grabs chainsaw and revs it* not enough abuse until I say so…

Gunsandgames: Thanks a heap man, love your name and I heared the girls were awesome in California.

Malory79080: no frigin way! England is my favorite place :D. Will you be my British bromance?

Chapter 11:

* * *

Tommy and Jordan made it to a crossroad in the centre of the city and after a big meal, that was no easy feat.

The crossroad was surrounded by flowers, the Moemon centre and the bike shop. The bikes were known to be horrendously expensive and only the rich bastards could afford them.

"Alright, another 2 on 2 battle."

"You'll lose this time, my team and I are unbeatable.

"Good luck with that, I'll kick your ass twice as hard than I did last time."

"Let's go!"

"Go Hera/ Fetyr" both trainers commanded, (although one was already out and a certain trainer forgot until now ; earning him a death stare) Hera merely stepping forward and growled while Jordan threw the Moeball containing his prized winged girl.

Fetyr's appearance had changed drastically, now she had shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, and wings. She wore a tan and brown shirt and red and yellow skirt; of course contained wonders only known to Jordan… [back to topic at hand] and wore a vicious smile on her face.

Hera stares at her smiling. "Are we gunna play bitch or are ya to scared."

"Your gunna die whore… just quit while you still can."

"Fuck that!" Yelled Hera, kicking Fetyr hard in the jaw.

Hera started beating her around the place without even breaking a sweat. "How the hell is this happening? I'm evolved, I should be smacking your ass with a paddle by now!"

"So your saying I should be shit because in unevolved! Well, I'll see what I can do about that!"

Due to either extreme strength, high level and extreme determination, Hera became encompassed in a bewildering light.

Her figure slowly morphed into her new form, looking even more beautiful that before. "Sweet Jesus…" was all Tommy could muster.

He took out his moedex and looked at the screen.

Moemon: Wartortle

Moedex Number: 008

Species: Turtle Moemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Wartortle consume mostly fish and other meat based products, though it has not been unheard of for them to consume other forms of food like fruits and wheat based products.

Ability: Torrent

Appearance: Wartortle wear a large, oversized yellow shirt and blue shorts, with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes, with large blue/ white ears.

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 100.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves into: Blastoise (Lvl 36)

Evolves From: Squirtle

Info: Wartortle possess great power, both physically and sexually. Wartortle have tighter pussies then their pre-evolutions, as well as having more sexual desires. They also have a much more upbeat, though more mischevious, personality, and is a very nice moemon in all, well liked by several fan groups and can be turned on quite easily.

"Nice work Hera" he called out. "Aw crap, now she's even hornier that before" he thought.

"Aww fuck…" was all Fetyr had time to say before she got the life smacked out of her. Fetyr lay on the ground, battered and bruised heavily with Hera walking towards her smiling like a maniac.

"Ready to die?"

"Go to hell!"

"Hehe, you first" Hera raised her fist and pulled it back, preparing for the final blow.

"Return!" Jordan yelled. Fetyr was (luckily) withdrawn a split second before Hera slammed her fist into the dirt.

"Ow!" She turned to Jordan "that hurt you know!"

"I believe in gender equality, therefore I can hit a woman just as freely as they hit me" he smiled smugly. "After all, you can't work in the kitchen all day."

"I WILL MAUL YOU, YOU SEXIST BASTARD!" She charged at him, earning a squeal from Jordan.

"Protect me, go Sytra!"

Sytra emerged from her moeball, smiling like a lunatic.

"So master, you can really squeal huh…"

"Sh - shut up Sytra."

"Excuse me, dick biscuits? Can I please go back to mauling people now?"

"Ohh, right" Jordan said blankly.

"Aww, come on, can't I beat you later because right now I'm mocking this pathetic excuse of a human being."

"Hey!" Jordan and Hera shouted in unison.

"What makes you think oh - so surely that your gunna beat me?"

"I'm not pathetic" Jordan mumbled in denial. "I'm not." ( I think that was the moment his eyes began to water up) *Sniffles* "I'm not."

"I guess we'll see in the next chapter won't we" said Sytra, who was completely ignoring her master.

"I guess we will."

* * *

You just got cliff hanger-ed :)

Also, I'm not a sexist person, what you read should not be used to judge me.

Review question:

What is the best Weapon from any game?

Please leave a review and I will see you guys in the next chapter of Tommy's Kanto Adventure. Have a great week.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing guys, sorry it took so long, I've just been busy. Please leave a review and enjoy. I had to help my mom make a 3 layered cake door my cousins 21st and get all my stuff ready for school and all that jazz. I actually have a dog named Jazz. Off topic, well anyway.

Gunsandgames: Good weapon jacks em up anyhow.

Guest: I'm sorry, haven't played it yet. How is it on a star rating? Worth the money?

Malory: yes, she is; also I know you're a chick coz I read your profile, just didn't know wat to call it. Sorry XD also posted the racism thing on my profile and the popular thing.

DarkWolf: i know right, don't you love just hacking through those undead mofos with an overpowered gun that just, ultimately, fucks them up!

Tommy's Kanto Adventure:

Chapter 12:

* * *

"Water gun!"

"Razor leaf"

The tables had turned on Tommy, who was getting exceedingly raped by his friend in their current matchup (though not literally).

* * *

However earlier that morning:

A scream was heard from inside the eery, white house. The assassin crept to the window and peeked inside. A team Jungle grunt was threatening a young lady with a gun and rattata (some might challenge the rattata being threatening but anyways) while taking a brown TM. Ancient tapestries decorated the stone walls of house, all layer with dust from age and laziness.

A shiny, silver grapple hook came flying through the window and grabbed onto the terrorists neck veins and tore them out relentlessly, leaving a Jungle grunt dead with a look of surprise still decorating his ugly face.

He stepped through the window and walked up to the scared girl. "I'm sorry" he muttered as he handed her a wad of cash. She looked up at him, tears and masscara staining her pretty face.

He picked up the limp corpse and walked to the shattered window. "Wait…who are you?"

"A man you shouldn't associate with." With that, he climbed through the window and was gone.

* * *

Present time:

Hera bit down hard on Sytra's arm which was currently busy seeping oxygen from her lungs. Hera was thrashing around violently as she turned blue, head butting and biting the other girl while in a sleepers hold and being slapped with vines.

"This is disgusting" thought Hera. She had know idea where those vines had been and quite frankly, she didn't want to know. She felt she was almost done and smiled happily knowing that she did what she could and that Krisa would easily brush this whore. She stopped struggling and let herself be drawn unconscious.

"Good job Hera, now you can get all the sleep you need. Now it's time to wrap this up. Krisa finish what your sister started."

"She is not(!) my sister. While she still has attempts to have sex with you we are friends and rivals, with only the thought of feeling your hot body violating us keeping us going. For you master, this battle will be won."

Jordan stifled a laugh as he thought of what would happen after this battle.

"Umm, alright thanks." Crap! He thought. Yet another sex crazed girl that would do anything to get into his pants. Must buy more belts…

"Lets finish this."

"Fine, come and get me if you think your hard enough!"

"Peck"

"Vine whip"

The vines shot at Krisa, who began furiously pecking them away.

"Fury attack"

"Tackle"

The ivysaur dived for Krisa, who dodged skillfully then dove onto Sytra's back unleashing an arsenal of pecks and jabs, causing her to cry out in pain.

Sytra screamed and jumped on Krisa hitting her repetitively with vines. Krisa responded by smashing her head down hard on the Ivysaur's cranium, rendering it unconscious.

"You may be Tanith Low but I'm Valkyrie Cain Bitch" Krisa panted out.

"I win again Jordan, now pay for the lunch we had two chapters ago and somehow forgot to pay."

"You had three courses!"

"Exactly…"

"Once again Tommy, Fuck you!"

* * *

The assassin smiled, "yes, this could be to one…". He pulled out a dagger and gazed into the cool, shiny steel thoughtfully. "When the time comes, the fate of the earth will be decided. It seems I'm a bigger part of this prophecy than previously thought."

He re-sheathed his dagger dropped down from the rooftop into a dark alleyway. He silently moved down the alley and reached a door. He made a move to open it but, much to his dismay, it was locked.

Time to get serious he thought, smiling beneath the mask. He placed the explosive mine beneath the door and climbed back up to his previous spot above the streets.

* * *

So Hera wants Tommy to herself, will that ever happen? (Well that's a stupid question...)

Just letting you know I'm taking a week off to make some new chapters. Hope that's ok with u guys. Till next time and please review.

Review Question

Best Author on Fan Fiction? No brownie points… well, maybe…


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing, a little disappointed that I didn't get that many but whatever. PLEASE review.

Leafeon: sweetness. Sounds like just the thing I need for trespassers lol. Also I agree bout EoS, u should have seen how sappy my review was on Aurores chapter 72 lol.

Malory: THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND ELEVATOR PRANKS

Guest: I have to agree that there are a lot of good authors but for me; well EoS takes the cake.

Chapter 13:

* * *

The man with raven black hair furrowed his brows when he heard the pounding on the door. He moved from his wooden chair, which was surrounded by cages of Moemon. He walked back through the old, marble counter of the illegal daycare he was running and stood silently next to the heavy, stone door.

When he opened the door an evening breeze greeted him, he took a step to look down the ally, wondering if somebody was playing a prank on him. "Stupid kids…" he murmured in a gruff tone. That's when he heard the ticking. He looked down and saw he was standing on top of a mine, not yet active.

He breathed a sign of relief and turned to go back into his fake Moemon daycare. "Wait" He heard a harsh voice break the lingering silence.

He turned and saw him, tall in his white hooded robe. He had a sword at his side and a silver demon mask on his face that covered it completely. Any hair that he had was concealed in that hood and he saw something gleam from under his sleeves.

The man stepped back with a terrified look on his face. "I-I don't want any trouble." Reaching around the door his hand met with the high powered shotgun.

"You won't enslave anyone else's Moemon any longer. I hate scum like you, and now, now you rot in hell!"

The thug pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at Desmon- I mean the Assassins head. His downcast lips pulled up into an ugly smirk. "Perhaps, but not today. Drop your weapons and get on your knees."

The creed master threw his hatchet and sword down the street and got on his knees, although grinning behind the mask the whole time.

"Oy, don't forget the knife on your left arm."

"Knife? Haha. This isn't a knife." He pulled the steel object from his sleeve and the thugs eyes widened with terror as he realized was… a detonator.

The assassin grinned behind his mask as he pressed the button and launched himself into the alleyway, narrowly missing the shotgun shell that passed only hairs above his head.

The explosion had no delay, It combusted the thug within 5 seconds, leaving nothing but a smoldering crater. He walked through the smoke and flames (this war is ours, ETF) and grabbed the old silver keys from the reception desk. He drew his sword and turned on the lights to reveal almost 45 cages, each with a different species. In the back, an Abra was chained to the wall with a special anti-teleportation collar around her elegant neck.

"Shit…" he breathed and looked around the room and found an old fashioned telephone. He dialed the police station and they were going to be there any moment. "Time to go, I can't get the fuzz stopping me now" thought Conn-the Assassin. He climbed up onto the roof and made a dash for the the trees…

* * *

Tommy walked into the newly painted gym only to find a miner setback for his battle. The Cerulian water show. Knowing the glowing reports about the show he hastily purchased a ticket and sat down at the bleachers.

That's when he saw her, the aquatic goddess herself. Mistys 20 year old body made her look younger than she actually was (35). She wore a red bikini with orange frills, complementing her flowing ginger hair. It the light of the stadium she looked truly beautiful. She had an athletic body that was curvy in all the right places. Next two her was a Horsea and a Dewgong. The dived with elegance and grace from the massive platform into the raised pool; brushing her hand against the Sheldder and Krabby on the sea floor. The show went on for an hour, amazing and bewildering the crowd who were bustling with excitement as the show finished.

After the crowd had left Tommy waited outside her dressing room on a red leather sofa. When she exited the room she was wearing a white singlet with daisy-dukes, a light-blue jacket and flip-flops all while singing "Call Me Maybe". Her singing stopped when she spotted Tommy. "Shows over, so may I ask why your still here?"

Tommy grinned "I wasn't here for the show but it was quite a bonus."

"Oh? Then why ARE you here?"

"For an badge, I expect you to lose of cause" he grin broadened jokingly.

"We'll see… tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep after a show like that."

"Don't be so sanctimonious" he smiled, "if you know what that means" he added cheekily.

"Fine, I capitulate; let's do this shit…"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I beg you to review. For me 3 =D

Review Question

Best accent?


	14. Chapter 14

_Wats up my Dragon Spawn, today were going to continue both parts of the story; the part where Tommy attempts to kick Misty's ass and vise virsa. The other is the adventures of our mysterious killer who's alliance is unknown. If you think you know who it is; leave a review saying so. Also I would like to say I completed pokemon crystal in 6 hrs including aftergame it took me an hour to find the facking machine part and the clefairy doll. After I did that I downloaded Light Platinum which was pretty fun. So I hope you enjoy, leave a comment on it if you want to tell me so or if you want to ask a question, I'm open to suggestions; thanks._

Malory: haha you really did one, which one? Did u get in trouble?

GunsandGames: I apologize if you don't like the Assassin but he is and will remain a big part of the storm.

DarkWolf: thanks man, I worked hard on that part.

Leafeon: I'm Aussie

Tommy's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 14:

* * *

"Wow" Tommy breathed. He and Misty had made their way to her battle arena. Even though he had seen battles in this gym on countless times on the TV, it was immensely impressive in the flesh. Big stadium lights shone down onto the pool. The pool had two concrete slabs and a wooden platform (that could fit three or your mom) was chained down in between them.

In the pool was a massive whirlpool in which only a water Moemon could bypass. Anything else in the current… he didn't want to know.

At the bottom of the pool were several spikes that could be seen a little too clearly through the pristine water. At the sides of the pool were fake goblin heads with water spurting from their mouthes.

"Are we gunna do this or what kid?" She yelled impatiently from her position on the battlefield.

"Bring hit Areal." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh now your gettin' it boy, go Staryu. The elegant Moemon sprung from her moeball wearing a brown kimono and a star-shaped hat. She had piercing red eyes that shone like a star even in the darkest of caves. Her blond hair and brown sandals looked perfect.

"Go Hera" the two moemon stared each other down with a low growl escaping their throats. This is where shit goes down.

* * *

At the Polices Crimes Scene all Moemon had been accounted for. Well all except for 1. It was an Abra…

The Assassin was watching the scene from the adjacent building. His black binoculars could hack into security cameras and feed the footage back to one of the lens.

"Shit!" He yelled as he rewind the tape. "How could I have been so stupid!" He was staring at the grinning face of jungle executive Proton.

He opened a laptop and hacked the KRPD (Kanto Region Police Department) Archives. He stopped at the file he was looking for.

Name: Proton (real name unknown)

Region situated: Kanto

Former Jobs: bus driver, ice cream man, McDonald's, Circus Clown and two timing Team Rocket Trainee/Member/Grunt/Executive.

Current Job: Unknown.

DOB (date of birth): Unknown

Vehicle/s: Bus, Ice-cream van, clown car and a Porsche 911.

Crimes: Animal Abuse, Battery, Child abuse, hitting cops, theft, and shooting a loaded weapon in public.

Wanted Level: 8/10

Time to hunt the hunter…

* * *

After 5 minutes of canceling each other out, staryu and wartortle were both severally weakened.

"Hera use Bite" issued comrade Tommy.

That last attack wasn't met with an equal but with no resistance, forfeiting conscious. "Fine, you gave it your best." She sighed. "Guess it's up to you Giselle." A Goldeen presented itself from its moeball.

"Giselle, horn attack that bitch where it hurts. The goldfish Moemon jumped out of the water and aimed her horn for Hera's eyes, she ducked and bit onto the tail of Goldeen, slowly sucking out her energy.

Goldeen took advantage and slapped her tail against the wooden platform until she came flying off and smashed her head into one of the goblin heads, causing her to faint.

"Fuck! Hera?! Return!" He threw the ball at Misty and stopped about 30cm in fronted her face as it released Krisa. "Furry attack into pursuit."

As commanded the attacks were preformed brilliantly by this absolutely superb moemon.

Giselle tried shooting Krisa's wings with blasts of water to bring her down but she was too fast. Krisa dive bombed her and lifted Giselle up in her talons.

She did many loops and summer salts to make any non flyer puke, and then, as if that wasn't enough Krisa dove and threw Gisselle through the wooden platform and into the whirlpool, the force of the blow knocked out the helpless fish.

"Return…" sighed Misty. She smiled and walked over to Tommy. "That was a truly exhilarating battle, In fact the best I've had since a certain challenger many years ago… take this as a token of my appreciation." She put her hand in her pants and pulled out a baby blue disk. "This contains water pulse, give it to Hera and she'll be back and bitching in absolutely no time. "

"Thanks Misty, I really enjoyed it too."

"Ohh don't forget this!" She reached into her jacket and pulled out a badge." Keep it, it's yours. You have potential to go far! Now go make me proud." she smiled.

"Thanks again" he said before bowing gracefully and walking from the gym.

"Well… he was kind of cute…"

* * *

Misty is down. Who's next. Please review.

RQ

What is ditto?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry my dragon spawn, I've been buried and my spare time is spent playing Legend of Zelda ocarina of time (orgy). Ohh and I went to a band concert. Please review and enjoy.

As for my question. Ditto is a failed mewtwo. If you want to know more check it out with this guy here:

watch?feature=g-user-u&v=wYB9xKc8N4E

Tommy's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 15

* * *

The Howling wind beat against Tommy's face as the struggled to get through route six. He could see the gate 100 yards away but as he neared it he groaned. The gate was badly scorched and large bits of timber from the ceiling had fallen inside.

He looked around but all he saw was an old building. The marks looked recent but from the damage there it wouldn't be open for 3 days. Tommy sighed and looked at the building. If he was stuck here he was screwed, that would give Jordan an edge.

He walked to the building and opened the door. Strangely nothing could be seen even with the 10am light behind him.

"Get in" croaked a weary voice behind him. He heard the gun cock and was more than willing to comply. As he stepped into the shadows he pulled his switchblade from his belt and hit it up his sleeve.

"Now take off your pants" the pedophile said. Tommy took off his belt and turned and whipped the man in the eye. He stumbled back and Tommy seized the opportunity to stab the hand the gun was in.

The man screamed in pain and dropped the weapon. Tommy kicked him in his wrinkly balls and bicycled him in the face. The creepy bastard fell backwards, unconscious. Tommy broke the guys hand just for extra incentive to break the habit.

Tommy found a light switch and saw it was a tunnel leading south. He grabbed a torch that conveniently lay beside him and lit it.

* * *

The assassin ran through the tunnels of the sewer system hear angry shouts behind him. In his hand was a green data disk.

"The more people that try to stop me, the more important this is" he thought. In front of him was a silver archway with a sand timer carved into both plates. Surrounding the timers were a floral vine pattern. Past the archway a light source was visible. The assassin blindly accelerated towards it but was intercepted by 3 of his pursuers who of cause blocked his escape route.

As he quickly ducked under a swipe of a knife and uppercut one in the chin. He backfliped and threw a knife at another's throat, slicing straight through his Adam's apple. The third looked like he shit himself before he got the grapple gun through his eye.

Assassin man ran continued through the tunnels until he found an exit and sank into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Tommy stepped into the cool night air of route 6 wrapping its tendrils around him. He looked around and saw nothing but shadows. What he would give to have a fire Moemon now.

Somewhere nearby there was a flash of light. Tommy grabbed his moeballs expectantly. He crept forward and got slammed on his back. "Now you die…" said a creepy voice. Tommy shut his eyes and tried to keep is composure.

But for some reason he couldn't feel the weight of the creature on him any longer. He opened his eyes and saw the creature to be a rhyhorn, floating in a ball of pink energy.

The light died and many things were heard at once. An explosion, the thunder and rain, grunting, a drill, instant transmission and the occasional thump.

There was another burst of light and his guardian angel was gone leaving Tommy wondering who saved his ass.

* * *

The man in the gym felt a strange tingle in his stomach that he hasn't had for many years, the sense of fear, he didn't know why but after the battle against Aoshi he had no challenge anymore, sure there'd be that occasional challenger but nothing really excited him quite like that battle years ago.

"Rai, fetch me your comrades…tell them… its time for the battle to begin. " he said. A storm is on the horizon and I don't like it…

* * *

Who saved tommy?

Is aura with him?

Find out after the break

Review Question

Best Zelda game, I'm gonna buy one and I have orcarina of time and Mijoras mask.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a quick thanks to all my followers for their continued and much appreciated support. You guys are the reason I'm still here; can't let down the fans. Give the good people of FF what they want etc . with that said, please enjoy.

I stopped two people from commiting suicide and saved another from parental abuse. With a all this going on I'm NOT feel ing very motivated right now.

Guest: alright, not to much on virtual console so I might.

Gunsandgames: getting twilight

Malory: Wow is right ; D

I've heard good reports of it so

DarkWolf: that's how I try to do shit.

And you should check out a demo or an emulator; a lot of people like it but its not for everyone

Tommy's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 16

* * *

Just outside the gate to Vermillion city a sleep-deprived Tommy fell over in exhaustion.

The day was hot and he could feel the he at of the sun marking his creamy skin. The feeling went away in a rush of what felt like cold air.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and saw that is was not at all cold wind. The sun was blocked out by a strange Moemon. The Moemon Kadabra stared down on him in amusement, wearing a tan shirt, dark yellow shorts and had many spiritual bracelets as well as a marking on her forehead. She had tan skin, had a thick, yellow tail and held a telekinetic spoon.

She grunted and disapeared, the sun hitting him like a bullet, making him momentarily blinded. He saw Kadabra charging a ball of energy. With the last of his strength he pressed the button on his belt , summoning Krisa.

Krisa came out shadowboxing like an over confident ninja, swinging her arms violently.

Kadabra threw the ball at Tommy, completely ignoring Krisa. "Hey!" Krisa yelled and barged the blast, destroying it.

"Leave him alone… I'm your opponent."

"Very well" the Moemon purred in a sickly sweet tone.

A ball of light appeared which produced a rainbow beam of energy. Krisa jumped above it and shot gusts at her.

The gusts turned into turbo charged hurricanes which got redirected back at Krisa. Krisa got beet down with the shear strength and ferocity of the attacks.

Krisa struggled to her feet and ran at her as fast as possible. Krisa lunged with a fury attack but missed through teleportation.

Krisa was lifted in the air almost… floating. The spoon in Kadabras hand was floating in his palm, moving in a circular motion.

"Time and time again I have failed my ma ster. Now it's time to prove my worth!" Yelled Krisa. She was surrounded by light and… changed. She was taller, stronger , faster and more beautiful.

Moemon: Fearow

Moedex Number: 022

Species: Beak Moemon

Type: Normal/Flying

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Fearow mostly consume meat and whe at based products, and rarely, if ever, consume fruits or vegetables.

Ability: Keen Eye

Appearance: Fearow have shoulder length red hair and brown eyes, and wear a brown dress with brown wings.

Height: 5'07"

Weight: 112.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Spearow

Info: Fearow are every bit as aggressive as their pre-evolutions, if not more so. They are also much more advanced in the bed department, as well as in the battling department. In bed they are still very aggressive and domineering, though not as much as their pre-evolutions. They mostly travel alone, unlike their pre-e volutions. They are very loyal and love "pleasing" their masters.

"Let's go Bitch!" She yelled aggressively.

"She definitely needs anger management" thought Tommy while backing up a little.

Fury attack and pursuit dominated Kadabra's defences and ultimately mopped the floor with her face. After a long winded 20 minute fight Kadabra lay flattened on the floor.

"There" panted Krisa angrily. Tommy who had taken a seat smiled and pulled a ball from his belt. He lobbed it up and it sucked in the Kadabra. 3 shakes and the the deal was sealed.

"I'll call you Eiza…" he turned to his newly evolved Moemon. Thank you so much Krisa, but I have an important question.

"Sure!" She beamed.

"Why did you think you were a failure. You are my amazing Moemon and one of the people I love the most."

She kissed him on the cheek with that. " A personality flaw" she sniffled. "I love you master. "

* * *

The power heightens once again and Tommy 's team has grown further. What will come next.

RQ

Rate this story


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks guys… I appreciate your honesty and thank you for telling me that in doing a good job. I've had a lot of things weighing on me, such as assignments, parental pressure, hobbies, depressed friends and my brother's birthday. Thanks for sticking with me through my inconsistency and staying supportive. Also Fan Fic has been a bitch and not me upload this. Thanks again however i cannot promise you guys anything. With that being said; let's get into it…

Please review.

Also a quick thanks to cradereric for following this story, its much appreciated.

Dark wolf assassin: thanks for your honesty. But a small question, out of what?

Malory79080: wow, much appreciated. The only reason my chapters are shorter is because I find I loose structure if I do write for longer periods of time.

Tommy's Moemon adventure.

Chapter 17:

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and birds were chirping. Tommy walked until he came across a strange, black tower. At first he ignored it but… there was something… intriguing about it, almost as if it was calling to him he slowly walked towards it and opened the door. Suddenly five unknown appeared spelling the word LEAVE. "Go Hurry!" Someone yelled…He yelled.

He looked down, it was not his body, he wasn't in control. He was merely observing through the eyes of another. A Cyndaquil appeared. He heard a creepy, distorted laughter.

Darkness crept towards him, slowly but surely. The darkness was almost upon him again when he heard that laugh again. It felt like he was dying.

Tommy woke with a start and instantly smacked his head on the bunk above him. He rubbed his head and tried to recall his nightmare. He recalled the pain and the despair as he was swallowed by the shadows.

He remembered the feeling of death. He shuddered. Next to him lay Hera. She groaned and rolled over. "There a problem master?" she croaked.

"Just a bad dreams all…" he trailed off. "We'll discuss it in the morning."

"Ok" she moaned and rolled over. Tommy spooned Hera for warmth and comfort for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Here it is." Said the dark figure while remaining emotionless under it's hood.

"Your sure?" Asked the assassin.

"Yes, I can feel it's presence within."

"Technically it is a she." He said.

"We'll see."

With that they entered the gloomy island cave.

* * *

Tommy walked up to the gym with weary eyes and a poker face. He was about to enter when he heard that cry. The distinct cry of an infant. Tommy whipped around and saw a man running with a baby in one hand, gun in the other.

Out of pure instinct he sent out Eiza. Eiza telekinetically lifted the baby out if the mans arms mid stride. He changed direction and ran toward Tommy, a face of rage decorating his mask. He jumped on him and pressed the gun to his head.

He laughed manically to which Tommy hit him in the jaw, making the criminal miss his shot. Eiza had the baby in one hand and the spoon it the other shot a confusion onto him who in turn shot at the bare ground 5 times. He snapped out of it and hit tommy with the gun butt. He pulled a short knife from his pocket and advanced. "That's enough! Rai use thunder." Waves of lightning hit the man and rendered him unconscious. Tommy turned and saw the man. He was tall, wore a pale green singlet and silver dog tags.

"Who are you?" He boomed while his raichu leaned on him in a gangsta pose.

"My names Tommy, I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"You will… tomorrow, the gym leader needs rest for now. Enjoy the sights or catch up on some rest; you'll need it". He walked off

As much as Tommy wanted to sleep, he was afraid. Afraid that nightmare would continue.

He just hoped… never mind, it was a silly idea anyway.

* * *

How was that and thanks for your ratings. Appreciation goes to this who review, a smile to those who read and like and a enjoyable day to those who favourite/follow.

Reveiw Question

Kicked in the balls vs giving birth. Who has the most pain


	18. Chapter 18

Sup Guys, Holiday fever-woot woot... or, it would be if I'd actually done something when I was on break. Thanks for the reviews and sadly no more Review Question coz FF forbade it. However in response to the last one, giving birth hurts less but its for a longer period of time however getting kicked in the balls hurts more it doesn't last as long assuming it didn't cause any complications.

Let us begin! Suit up…

Darkwolfassassin: thanks mate, really appreciate it. Also your my fav sub/follower.

Malory79080: That would be painful. I'm gunna say getting kicked hurts more but birth has a longer period of time so it equates, there's too many factors like size and weight of the baby as well as what hits you and the speed that object hits you and so on.

MickDunD: OMG the colon after your name looks like a sad face! Anywho; assuming what you say is correct, wait till chapter 25. I have something special planned for each multiple of twenty five.

Tommy's Kantastic Adventure:

Chapter XVIII:

* * *

In the bowels of the caves known as the Seaform Islands the battle between evil and… good(?) raged on. The assassin shot a crossbow at the grunt under him and threw a knife at another. His friend cast a spell on 3 that made them pass out while squirming painfully.

They finally reached the shrine of the bird and found a grayed feather. "This'll do nicely he murmured."

"C'mon" growled his friend, "lets leave…"

"Yes, we got what we came for."

They turned and walked out of the bloody nightmare they left behind. (Hint: that last sentence was important, remember it.)

* * *

After a day of solid training around the city Tommy hit the hay. His dreams were once again, clouded. He was standing in a small pit; about 2 by 2 yards.

He stood there for a moment until, he suddenly turned around and saw six unknown spelling out two chilling words. HE DIED. Who died? Was this dream linked to the first one? What does it mean?

He looked down and only saw darkness. What was he standing on? He began sinking into the blackness, he tried to scream but he couldn't. Soon it was around his neck and trying to get In his mouth.

Then his dream changed to a hotel room with a bed covered in rose petals. On the bed lay… that girl? The one who almost killed him in chapter 9. (She's still important.)

They drew closer and closer they stared into each others eyes… and Tommy woke up to find Hera's hand in his pants.

"One of these days, I swear to god." He murmured before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in close.

* * *

Lt. Surge was at his gym. His gym was the size of a basketball court with rows of exercise machines and weights with the right benches.

Surge was doing 200Kg dead lifts when Rai came in. The 50 year old dropped the bar and picked up his towel. He walked over to his Raichu who smiled at his approach.

"You still have it, even with age Boss" she smiled cheekily. "Age?" He growled. "I'll show you!" He grabbed her by the collar and she squeal with excitement as he dragged her off to do "innocent things" to her.

* * *

Tommy woke up and saw Hera grinning at him. "No."

"What?"

"Not now" he said.

"Aww fine, but why?"

"Gym, but your not in the line-up."

"Why not! Am i not good enough for you! Maybe I should just leave! I guess you don't want me anyway!"

"Do you want to die? This is an electric type gym, therefore, you would get fucked up. Now stop being a self centered bitch and lets go to the gym.

"Aggh fine but in in the next one."

"Nope." A quick smile danced around his face.

"Why the fuck not!"

"Grass gym"

"Well; shit."

"Swearing's not very lady like."

"You forget, I'm not a lady." She grinned.

"Thank thy lord." He got up and knelt into a praying position and closed his eyes.

She punched him playfully. "Let's go already, you wanna beat him don't you."

"Of course."

"I'll be rooting you."

"What?!"

"I'll be rooting FOR you."

* * *

Well… shit. I'm sorry guys. A lot on my plate but this is all I got, I'm sorry this took so long but making a lot of moral choices lately. Thanks for reading and please review. If you want to contact me about maybe taking over this story please pm me.


End file.
